A Niley Story: Peace, Love, Niley
by CyrusJB123
Summary: Years go by after the first Niley breakup, from both of the two making unwise descisions before hand.. after there time a part, they find out life will be harder then ever as they try to put there lives back together: Niley! sorry suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A Niley Story- Peace, Love, Niley (PART 1)**

**February 10th, 2009: **

Miley's thoughts:

Tears started to form in my eyes as I saw the curly burnet boy walk on stage with two other people following behind him. They were wearing New York fashioned suits; like normal, with ties hanging from there necks; lying comfortably on there chest. It had been six months since I last saw him, and seeing him here again at the Kids Choice Awards just broke my heart.... even more.... but mostly cuz I broke his heart. He spoke into the microphone with his calm, sweet, and sensitive voice. "Thank you" Nick said while gesturing his hand up to the crowd, signaling them to be quiet. "Thank you", repeated Nick Jonas. Joe spoke, excitedly while shouting, "Are you ready for the Kid's Choice Awards 2007!?" the crowd screamed and I could feel the ground shaking.

I was sitting sitting in the front row close to the podium while the Jonas Brothers introduced the Kid Choice Awards 2007. After they finished and walked off the stage to the back, I sat there thinking. I was kind of in my on "little world", LOL. I looked around to see who else was here. I could see Taylor sitting a couple rows to the left of me, and Mandy was sitting 2 rows behind me....... I didn't find it far that SHE got to sit next to my boy friend. It's not like I was jealous, Mandy is my best friend, but i found it weird that she got to sit next to him!? While I was thinking I could feel someone's eyes burning the back of my head (staring me down). I slowly turned my head back to see the Jonas Brothers! SITTING RIGHT BEHIND ME! Before I had time for a panic attack and run out of the room; someone taped my shoulder. I turned around facing the ill to see Justin Gaston kneeling next to me: I smiled, "Hey Justin." he smiled back at me and kissed me on the lips, still kneeling "Hey babe," said Justin with a low voice.

I could feel the back of my head burning more (someone still watching her) I turned my head while my body was still facing Justin. And I was shocked to see Nick, staring right at me with a sad look on his face. Once he noticed I was looking at him he quickly looked away to face Selena.... and started to talk to her. "Are you alright?" asked Justin. Sad, "um... yah" faked a smile as I Justin kissed me on the cheek and then walked back to his seat. I glanced back at Nick to see him still talking to Selena, he looked away from her for a second and stared at me. I could feel my heart drop when he looked me in the eyes. I loved his brown eyes, they always wanted to make me melt. I turned away and looked back at the stage.

AN HOUR LATER....

Miley's thoughts:

My performance was coming up and I was becoming a nervous reck. I was SO use to performing, I have done it ever since I was born, with my dad being famous and all. I knew why I was nervous, it was because of Nick! I had no doubt it was anything else. The last time I performed with him was at one of his concerts when we both sang 'When You Look Me In The Eyes'.... that song always brings back memories. My mom taped me on my shoulder asking me

"Miles are you ready" asked mama, Tish.

Trying not to show that I was a nervous reck, I just gave her a smile.

We both got up and started to walk to the back of the arena, I could see Taylor flash me the 'Fearless' sign. Taylor was another one of my best friends, she always knew when I needed help, and when I am down she always knows how to cheer me up, just like Mandy. But I can always be more open with Taylor, with Mandy I can always tell her my feelings (I know, confusing right? haha) I gave Taylor a smile and walked to the backstage with my mom. I saw Mandy in her costume ready to go. She handed me my costume and I quickly changed in the dressing room. I walked out and stood next to the stage doors with Mandy.

"Miles are you okay?" said Mandy. "oh yeah I'm fine. I-I just..." "Miley I know you too well, your not okay. What's bothering you?" she looked at me waiting for a reply. I just stared at the ground waiting for her to comment me. "It's Nick isn't it." said Mandy with a calming voice. She gave me a hug and said, "It's going to be okay. Let's go out there and give the performances of our lives!" she giggled and I looked up and smiled trying to hold in my laughter. "Show Nick what he's missing out on girl!" I looked back at the ground after that, just waiting for the us to perform.

WHICH FONT DO U LIKE BETTER?????? THIS ONE OR THE ONE BELOW?? COMMENT PLZ :)

TO BE CONTINUED...... sorry I kind of left you hanging. I promise it will get better! :)

p.s. watch my Niley Series on YouTube my username is iluvCyrusJB: .com/iluvCyrusJB and my twitter: /CyrusJB but TWITTER WON'T LET ME LOG IN LATELY SO SORRY, I WON'T BE TWEETING THAT OFTEN! :(


	2. Spotlight

**A Niley Story- Peace, Love, Niley (PART 2) "Spotlight"**

**February 10th, 2009: **

Nick's thoughts:

I was a nervous reck when I was watching the beginning of the KCA's. It was all because of Miley's up-coming performance. I had NO CLUE what she was going to do, what song she would sing, if she was going to point me out on stage when she was singing the misery parts of the songs because of all the hatred we'd caused each other. But one things for sure... and thats I love Miley Ray Cyrus. Every time I saw her my heart wanted to melt even though my brain was SUPPOSED to hate her! When I saw her face earlier, when she turned to face mine and when she looked me in the eye's (with no intension of doing this) with those beautiful hazel eye's, my inside's screamed! I could barely tell what was going on around me when we acknowledged each other with our emotionless faces, even though we mostly knew what we were both thinking... "Sorry." But seeing her with Justin, just exploded my happy world (if you would call it 'happy' at the time?).... but was I doing same thing to her?.... with SELENA?.... I mean selena is a great person. She's smart, funny caring, and beautiful, but she just doesn't have what I had with Miley. After Miley left me, my relationships with everyone weren't the same anymore... not even my family. was she what completed me? Do I REALLY love Miley..... or Selena?

The sound of the music disturbed my thoughts as I heard one of Miley's songs start to play. I smiled with Joy of seeing her when she walked out of the shadow and into the "spotlight."

Miley's thoughts:

G.N.O. started to play as I walked up to the microphone stand and into the spotlight. I kept repeating the words Mandy told me, in my head ("Show Nick what he's missing!"). I know what I did was partially MY FAULT but it was also practically HIS! I looked out into the audience, unable to see the back of the arena from the big/dark monster (theater name for the audience, dark because u can't see them, lol). I looked at the people in the front while singing the lyrics to G.N.O. And I saw a strange thing..... NICK.... SMILING.... AT ME!? I was joyful on the inside but confused on the outside. Why would he be happy to see me?

I continued to sing and dance to G.N.O. with my band and dancers. Then came THE VERSE! the verse i was dreading! but I sang it anyway (like I HAD A CHOICE?! UGH! I looked inaporopriate to all the tweens in the audience when i was dancing to this, but I'm sure it would impress Nick, right?!.... like what Mandy said?)

"Hey boy... Don't you wish you could've been a good boy.... Try to find another girl like me boy?.. the only when I tell you "I AM FINE AND IT'S TIME FOR ME TO DRAW THE LINE.. (echoed) draw the line, draw the line, draw the line!....... (i ran up the stage, close to where Nick was) CUZ IT'S A GIRLS NIGHT IT'S ALRIGHT WITH OUT YOU (on you i started pointing to Nick and then kept moving my hand up to meet the ceiling, and at this point i was singing my HEART OUT!)... I'M GONNA STAY OUT AND PLAY OUT! WITHOUT YOU!... (I POINED MY FIST IN THE AIR TO SHOW MY TRUTH AND MY REAL AFFECTION TO THIS SONG, ON THE SYLLABLES) LET'S GO! GNO! LET'S GO! GNO! LET'S GO! GNO! LETS GO-WA-OOOO! It's a girls night! do-do-da-do-da-do! oh oo! (then soon ended and I say in the corner of my eye Nick staring at me. i was smiling wide on my face, i couldn't exactly see the look on Nick's face but I was hoping he was jealous of Justin. I know thats mean of me, but honestly you have to admit WHO WOULDN'T HOPE THAT OF THERE EX-BOYFRIEND? i mean SERIOUSLY!? You want them to REGRET! but it did make feel bad cuz I should be regretting to..... I mean after all we BOTH caused the breakup!

(got sad) I cheated on him.... but he broke my heart to................

TO BE CONTINUED!

PLZ COMMENT! thanks!


	3. Breakdown

A Niley Story: Peace, Love, Niley ~Chapter 3! (Breakdown)

Feburary 10th, 2009:

Miley's thoughts:

I was waving with my fingers tips as the palm of my hand grasped onto the mic with the support of my thumb. At this point I could barely see anyone in the audience that I knew, but I had a feeling Nick wasn't watch anymore.

I walked off the stage, still able to hear the posesst fans screaming my name "Miley! Miley! Miley!"... it made me feel so happy inside! I was bouncing up and down with Mandy screaming, we could both feel the wave of energy rushing through or body's, but it wasn't seeming to leave. This was the first time I had been happy in months... since Nick left. I wasn't fathion the moment; there were too many thoughts going through my head but one that really caught my attention was "Where's Nick? and Where's Justin?' I was actious at this point, to leave the KCA's and finish writing my song that I started the before! But inturrupting my thoughts was a tap on my shoulder-

"Miley?!" I turned around to see my dad, my smile left my face fast.

"Are you ready, honey?" said my CLUELESS father, are those two seriously this blind! I nodded my head yes in response to his question with a look of sorrow in my eyes. My dad walked away and Mandy looked at me with confusion.

"What's wrong Miles?" questioned Mandy. I faked a smile and replyed my best without breaking down in tears.

"Nothing," I swalloed hard afraid of what she would say because knowing Mandy she know's my fatal expressions TO WELL! (sometimes, haha)..

Before she could reply I ran off to my dressing room. Tears forming in my eye's. My sight was a complete blur, but once I mistakenly wiped a tear from my eyes... I could see. And it wasn't bad TO see, it was bad for what I COULD see! And that was Nick, walking down the hallway with his 2 brothers following behind him.

**Nick's Thoughts:**

Thinking about Miley's performance made my heart want to melt. I really did love her, but how could she do that to me? Her performance? It was obvious to everyone she was singing about me. I knew it would happen but I can't believe she would do it like that. But I do love her..... I could hear weping echoing done the hallway, breaking my thoughts. I looked up and say Miley. Her always perfect complection, with tears burning down it. We looked at each other only for a second as Miley kept running down the hallway in the opposite direction as me, trying to silently cry but failing in the process. My heart stopped, and not for a good reason. I HATED seeing her sad, the last time I saw here like that was the we broke up... 'Before The Storm' (a/n: that song hasn't been invented yet; in the story of course!). She turned the corner, into her dressing room. Making her beautiful but sad face unable to see.

"What was that about?" Joe said being confused like the rest of us.

"I don't know" Kevin repleyd; being concerned. I was too shocked to say anything.... that and I was still thinking about her blue and green eyes.

We were all staring at Miley closed dressing room door (where she just entered) until Joe spoke again.

"Nick? Are you all right?" he said, starring at me.

"Umm... yah" I said, making it obvious that I'm lying from flinching from Miley's dressing room door to my brothers.

The both shruged they're shoulders and walked past me to the dressing room where we would change. Inturupting my gaze into space was Selena walking down the hallway....

**Selena's Thoughts:**

I walked down the dressing room hallway looking for Nick so I could say goodbye. I saw him standing in front of a door... in a confusing gaze. I walked up to him concerned.

"Hey Nick!" I said, after kissing him on the cheek he broke out of his gaze and looked at me.

"Hey" he responded weakly.

"I just wanted to say goodbye I left," I said and then giggled cutely. He gave me a weakish-fake smile in return.

"Okay" he said with enthusiasum.

Confused, I said "You okay?" playing with one of his brown curls on top of his cute head. He faked a smiled AGAIN!

"Yeah I'm fine" he insisted... still fake smiling.

I knew Nick to well to tell his fake smiles and real smiles apart, and getting TWO fake smiles in a row or day wasn't a good sign. Which also meant I wasn't getting anything out of him.... Did he not love me? Does he still love Miley? What's making him act like this all of sudden?......

"Then I'll see you later then," I kissed him on the cheek and then left and went to my car... still confused... and I drove home.

**Miley's Thoughts: **_(in her dressing room backstage, arguing with Justin)_

"No Justin, I'M FINE!" I yelled, but not loud enough for people outside her dressing room to hear.

"Miles, please tell me. I'm worried about you," he pleded while wiping my tears.

I was already changed out of my performance close, "Listen, Justin. I gotta go." I said calmly avoiding eye contact with Justin. I walked out of the room with my stuff and to the car....

TO BE CONTINUED

won't be posting till like August 11th, going on a VACATION!

check out my Youtube episodes though for more stories (2 series) here's my homepg:

.com/user/iluvCyrusJB


	4. My Perfect World Crumbling

"My Perfect World Crumbling" 

~A Niley Story: Peace, Love, Niley Chapter 4

**February 10th, 2009:**

**Miley's POV:**

I bursted out of my dressing room door. I barely took the time to notice no one else was in the hallway; the probably all went home cuz it was 11:00pm. While I was speed walking to the car while trying to hold in my tears, I noticed a dressing room door open. I turned my head towards the open door and I met someone's eyes... Joe's, JOE JONAS! :{ He could hear me walking down the hallway. When our eye's met I saw the concerned look on his face. He stood up like he was expecting me to enter the room, but I kept on walking...... faster then before as I felt a tear drop roll down my (probably) red face.

Joe always knew when something was wrong, so did Nick. But Joe and I were like brother and sister, sometimes it's easier to talk to your "brother" then boyfriend, or in this case ex-boyfriend which made it even harder to talk to the both of them. But sadly, since the 'Niley' break I haven't talked to any of the Jonas' and it was KILLING ME! I missed all of my "brothers" I missed chatting with Kevin & Paul (dad), I missed playing cars with Frankie while he ran around the house like a crazy lunatic, I missed cooking and shopping with Denise, getting advice from Joe (who was the closest "brother" to me, besides Nick who I loved.... and I don't mean family love...... DUH!)....... and just being around Nick 24/7. THEY were my family, more than the family I have now! My real family, the people I've been stuck with for the past year because I didn't have Nick to run away too. And what's worse is that ever since Nick and I broke up, my world has continued to crumbling down.

My parent's have been in these HUGE fights for days, my dad's been sleeping in the guest bedroom for the past 3 weeks, and they haven't talked to each other (or at least in front of me, cuz of they're continuos "private" fights)for the past 2 weeks. And something tells me it won't change soon. It was all just ANOTHER problem that I could add to my list.... and that list I haven't told to ANYONE!

I made it to the car. My dad was still in his outfit from the KCA's, unlike me in long grey sweatpants, a navy sweatshirt that was big on me and showed my shoulders & tank top strap, while flip flops and my hair all messed up while lying down my body. Over all, since it was raining outside, pretty hard too, it wasn't my best choice in outfits, especially the white flip-flops in the rain. I got into the car and we drove off in a awkward silence.

_Two hours later......._

**Miley's POV: (still) **

I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! The door slamming, the yelling, the arguing, the acting of innocents after the fights!!!!.... It was just to much. It was my ninth night of crying from this, and my twentieth night of TRYING to fall asleep from this! What can a girl do?! NOTHING! I'm not sure if I should tell them to stop or if that'll make them hate me?! So I will call Mandy. I took out my phone and pressed 1, then send (I'm thankful for speed dial).

"Hello?" answered Mandy.

"Mandy?" I said in a crying and painful voice. Mandy could tell I was hurt, she can read me like a book, or in this case an audiotape?? She knows not to ask me what's wrong when I'm sad, instead she tried to comfort me. That's one of the things I love about her! after a long pause....

"Do you want me to come over to my house?" Mandy said knowing I needed to come over.

"Yes" I whispered in a sad voice.

"No problem, pack some clothes, I'll be there as possible."

"Thanks Mandy." I hung up and started packing my things I would need for over 3 days, just incase I didn't want to come back. After about 12 minutes of packing I looked at the clock; it read 12:12 am. I saw a car's lights shine into my house through the window, I looked out the window and saw Mandy's car in the driveway. I grabbed my bag, slipped a note into my mom's room saying I was at Mandy's (if she even cared?) Then I ran down the staircase pulled my jacket on me and ran out the door to Mandy's car.

"Hey sh-Miley" said Mandy as I opened the door, she knew something was really wrong and hoping the nickname would help.

"Hey sh-Manderz" I said weakly while trying to hide my sadness in the darkness that surrounded us, dogging the car headlights. When we pulled out of the driveway I saw a light on in one of the rooms in the neighbors house, it was Nick (Jonas). He was staring out the window right at me with a sad and confused look on his face. I could read his mind easily, I'm sure he was wondering where I was going at this time of night.

_10 minutes later..... _**MANDY'S APARTMENT.**

We drove to Mandy's house in silence. Finally Mandy broke the silence after we walked into her apartment.

"So..... Miley?"

"Yah" I replied staring at my feet trying to play innocent.

"Well.... what happened? what's the matter?" Mandy questioned while staring at me.

"Um... I just wanted to come over." I whispered, in an unconvincing voice I'm sure.

"Miley? I know you to well that that's not true. It's 1:00 am." she replied. Still waiting for my answer.

"Well I did want to come visit you." after I said that I sat down on her couch.

"Yes, but what else is bothering you?" said Mandy. I gave no response for a couple of seconds, as Mandy stood there waiting for me to answer. She finally sat down next to me, rubbing my back and continuing to be patient.

"My parents" I said with a whisper; breaking the minutes of silence. Mandy looked at me confused.

"What about them?"

"they've been arguing, and fighting and haven't been talking to each other in front of me. And I'm just afraid that they're going to get a divorce. And I just wanted to get away from that." I could tell my voice was cracking as I was trying not to cry, and I was staring at my feet. I felt warm arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Miles," Mandy whispered into my ear as she continued to hug me, tighter and tighter.

"Why?" I looked up at her "It isn't your fault."

"Yes, but... It's just..." she was trying to find the right words to say, "how long has this been going on?" Mandy said looking me in the eyes confused, looking for truth.

"A long time, weeks.... months, probably longer" my voice was cracking even more as tears started to poor out and my voice was getting really quiet.

"You could of told me Mi, you know that right?" she said in a calming voice.

"I know, its just that........" I looked at her again with a expression on my face. She let go of last hug and looked at me, realizing what I was going to say.

"I get it. It's okay you don't have to say it. It's okay to be scared." Mandy said, comforting me with another hug!

"Thanks Mandy."

"No problem" She let go out of the hug. "We should probably go to bed."

"Yah" I said looking back down at my feet.

"Come on" she said, we both stood up and went to bed.

_TO BE CONTINUED......................_


	5. Did I cause This?

A Niley Story: Peace, Love, Niley

CHAPTER 5

_**"Did I Cause This????"**_

_February 13, 2009:_

**Miley's POV:**

Mandy continued to yell at me from the kitchen, "Come on Miles!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled after rolling my eyes.

"We're not going to be able to make it to the studio in..." looking at the stove clock, "15 MINUTES!"

"We'll be fine," I said while walking into the kitchen from Mandy's guest room, then I grabbed my purse.

Truth was, I didn't want to make it to the studio in time, in fact I didn't want to make it at all! I already was depressed from my parents. I've been staying at Mandy's house for like three days (including today), the last thing I needed to see was.... THEM! On top of that, I didn't need Joe to question me on why I was crying, oh! And I almost forgot, Justin and I haven't talked since the KCA's :( I was losing him. We walked into the studio (Mandy and I, arm & arm). I was freaking out, but I wasn't showing it (I HOPE). I'm pretty good at hiding my true emotions, well.... most of the time. There are very few people on this planet that can see the way I really feel. And this was one of those times I DIDN'T want anyone to see right through my act's, but the very few people that could see them were (almost) all here, Mandy, Joe, and Nick.

When Mandy and I walked through the studio doors, we were automatically greeted by Demi. "Hey girlie's!" said Demi, running up to hug us. "I missed you guys!"

"W missed you to Demi," Mandy said. I stood there fake smiling, and being quiet. Don't get me wrong, Demi's one of my best friend's, but I was just to depressed to act at the time. Selena then came over to us, and shined Mandy and I a FAKE, and obvious smile. Demi looked at Selena depressingly and sad. Mandy and I couldn't help but look at each other with confusion. Once Selena walked away after a moment of awkward silence, Mandy and I both whispered.... "What's wrong with Sel?" Demi then looked away from Sel's disappearing shadow and to us. "Nick...." she whispered, sighed "Nick, broke up with her."

Mandy and I stood there in shock, I thought Nick loved Selena. And then a painful thought came to my head, is Selena going to blame me for this? My life is REALLY falling apart now. Sel was one of my best friends, I can't lose her too.

"I'm so sorry," said Mandy, sad.

"It's okay," Demi replied, looking back at where Selena had just been. "I just can't see her like this, She's so depressed, since the breakup late, two night's ago. I mean it's not like I didn't expect it, but she hasn't been talking since."

"He broke up with her 2 day's ago?" I said in shock, was I the actually cause of this?! DID I CAUSE THERE BREAKUP?! I started to remember 2 nights ago (Feb 11), the hallway scene, and looking at Nick from the driveway, and him staring back, I remember it was like 12:30 am then. Then it dawned on me, "When did they break up exactly?!" I asked, breaking my blackout, Demi looked at me oddly.

"I think it was like 1:30 in the morning, why?" she said, still confused. I COULDN'T HELP BUT THINK I WAS THE CAUSE OF THAT! Then _he_ walked in, all three of _them. _

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

I will probably post either next Monday or Friday!!!!


	6. What's going on with My Life?

A Niley Story: Peace, Love, Niley

**Chapter 6:**

_"What's going on with my life?"_

**February 13th, 2009:**

Miley's POV:

The three of them just walking towards me almost gave me a heart attack. I knew they were coming! I just didn't know seeing them again would shock me so much. When the brothers finally got towards Demi, Mandy, and I. I could tell all six of us were feeling... well... AWKWARD! I MEAN: Nick and I were a couple once, broke up months ago, I secretly still love him, but I have a boyfriend now who's about 5 years older than me, and Nick just broke up with Selena; his girlfriend _(and one of my best friends) _and the NONE of the Jonas boy's talked to me anymore! And on top of that Demi and Mandy were stuck in the middle of this whole thing, trying not to pick a side. But obvioulsy Mandy was more on mine then there's (if there _is_ sides).

So In an awkward silence we all just stood there. Either looking at each other with confusion and sadness, or staring at the ground! :) FUN! FUN!... NOT! :( Then heaven answered my prayers and someone walked into the room to break our silence.

"Are you guys ready for the recording session?" asked the Music Producer. We all shook our heads yes and headed into the booth, leaving Mandy to stand outside the booth next to the manager. But before we could start recording we needed Selena. So Demi went and got her, we had to wait for FIVE mintues before she found her. I know that's not long but when your forced to stand next to your ex-boyfriend that your having a silent fight with, it's REALLY AWKWARD! So thanks to the manager Nick and I stood next to each other, and Demi was on my other side; left. And poor Selena was standing on Nick's other side _(I know I should have some sympathy for Selena but the truth was, was that I was more angry with her than sympathetic of her. She was a little rude for dating Nick concidering I dated him and she didn't even bother to ask me if it was okay, but I'm not gonna tell Selena that. I want to be on her good side! She is my friend and I want to keep it that way. Besides she just broke up with Nick.)_

We finally started to sing the duet. Nick and I started first:

[Miley:]

A words,just a word

'til you mean what you say

[Nick:]

And love, isn't love

'til you give it away

[Miley:]

We've all gotta give

[Nick:]

Yeah,something to give

[Miley & Nick:]

To make a change

[Chorus:]

Send it on

On and on

Just one hand can heal another

Be a part

Reach your heart

Just one spark starts a fire

With one little action the chain reaction

Will never stop

Make it strong

Shine a light and send it on

----------------------------------------------------------

I guess that I was just so into the song that I found myself staring at Nick during parts of our duet. And I'm surprised that I didn't feel awkward about it. Even if Selena was there, and even though 4 other people in the booth. It just felt like Nick and I were the only one's singing. And I could tell he was thinking the same thing when I caught his facel experesions when I was looking down at the lyrics. I was so happy! But I Selena wasn't.

Nick's POV:

It was awkward standing next to Selena during the song. Espically since it was Miley and I singing a duet together. And I didn't happen to notice until Joe gave me a 'be careful' look, that I was staring at Miley most of the time. And I saw here staring at me, with a smile on her face! But that back of my head was burning at the end of the song. I was so happy that I forgotten that Selena was standing next to me that WHOLE time. I know we've broken up, but I'm afraid she'll do something bad if I continue my life without her too soon. And when we walked out of the booth. Selena rushed out of the building. Like she forgotten we were all standing there. I couldn't tell if she was angry, sad, crying, or just mad. But after being with Selena for months something tells me she was mad.

Selena's POV:

When the song was over, I waited for everyone to exit the room before I left. But my eyes couldn't hold it in. So I wen't flying by all of them. Bumping into some people on the way as I ran towards the door. And I ran as fast as I could outside. I plopped onto the curb, looking around in relief to see no paparazzi in sight, and I just cried. I was crying my eyes out. And I didn't care who say me, or what they thought of me, I just didn't want it to be anyone inside of the building that I had just left. Then I heard footsteps slowly proching behind me. I could feel hoplesness, despair, and sadness dripping in the air as the footsteps got closer. Figuring that it was all of my emotions until I felt a tap on the shoulder and I turned around.......... to see...... MILEY??!! When I saw the look on her face I realized the hoplesness, despair, and sadness all came from her. She looked so depressed. I was shocked that she even came out to me, or let alone want to stand BY me! I figured she would hate me after what I did to her! Dating Nick was the worst thing I had ever done to not only me, but my friends, my family, and me and Miley's friendship. I can't explain it all now. But once I started dating Nick, not did only he change, but I changed, everything around me changed.

"Sel, do you want some company?" She said, with caring and concerened eyes. I was in shock of how nice she was being, but I was still fusing with anger inside.

"Um... Yes" I said fake smiling through my tears. I pated the spot on the pavement next to me and I watched her sit down. Then she looked at me and said words that weren't supposed to come out of her mouth, but mine....

"I'm sorry" Miley spoke, I could see her holding in her tears, even when she looked away.

"Miley! You shouldn't be sorry it is I who should be! I shouldn't of dated Nick, that was a big mistake...... And I should have at _least _asked you before I did..... and" paused as I took a deep, cranking breath, "I'm sorry, I _**really**_ am" I gave her sympathtic eyes. Eyes of regreats.

"It's okay Sel" Miley said looking at the ground. I could tell she didn't really mean it. Which made me more frusterated with myself.

"NO MILEY YOUR NOT! AND IT'S NOT OKAY, WHAT I DID! I shouldn't have dated Nick! That was the BIGGEST mistake of my life! IT CHANGED ME, IT CHANGED HIM, AND EVERYTHING AROUND US!" What I was saying was 100% true, and I knew that she thought it was true too. But she didn't respond in anyway, she just kept looking at the ground. Staring at her feet. As (well i guess ex-friends but) friends I could feel her emotions and I could tell what she was thinking, after all that's what girls can do! (jk) She was thinking this was her fault and it wasn't. How could she even think that?! This made me even more mad.

"Miley this is NOT your fault don't think that it is, PLEASE!" I begged her, I was almost on the floor of the concret, trying to get her to look up at me. And she finally did, with tears dripping down her face.

"But this _IS my fault Lena! _I did this, I caused this to you! How could I do that to you?" Miley said; shocking me because how in the WORLD could this be her fault! SERIOUSLY!

"Miley! It ISN'T! This is my fault _**I **_dated Nick, _**I **_changed, _**I **_broke our promise of Friendship towards each other, and _**I **_was the one that didn't even notice or pretend to care! This is not your fault!" I said, almost screaming with angry and frustration at her.

Miley's POV:

I couldn't help but think this was my fault. If I didn't cause that scene at the KCA's, or caused Nick to break up with her early in the morning, just from looking at him through his window. Then we wouldn't be in this mess! And I can't explain it all, and deffenently not to Sel that this was _my_ fault but I just knew it was. And I whispered:

"But it is Sel" finally looking up at her with tears streaming down my face. And then the **last **thing in the WORLD that I wanted to happen at that moment, HAPPENED!

Nick's POV:

I walked outside to see the 2 girls that heart's I broke, crying on the side walk. I wasn't a whole lot surprise to see Selena crying, I knew that would happen, but to see Miley crying and even _more _then Selena! Why??? Selena was red, I could tell she was angry and frusterated through her tears, and she was trying hard to fight it off. On my last couple of steps towards them I made a huge noise as I moved my foot through I patch of sand on the cement. They both looked up at me startled, but for some reason they both looked more scared then startled. Like I was some kind of murder. They both stood up and they each started taking steps away from me. I didn't really know what to say I was so shocked. I expected them to hate me, or something else, not be scared of me. But before I even had a chance to talk Miley ran away. I was sad to see her running away from me, I was hoping it to be Selena (not that I don't like Sel as a friend, I just wanted to talk to Miley more). I don't even really know why I came out here. So I just stood there with tears building in my eyes. Then Selena started crying again and ran away, towards Miley's direction. What's going on with my life?

to be continued....

I hope to post the next one really soon. I figured it's easier to just type the episode on the computer right away instead of doing a hand copy first so sorry if it's a little confusing.

Next episode: (hopefully tomorrow but if not) Friday, August 28th, 2009!

I am now posting these stories on my utube account too: iluvCyrusJB you can also check out my other series on utube too!

A Niley Story: My Unsaid Secret

A Niley Movie: The Climb

~ and ~

A Niley Book: Peace, Love, Niley (this story)


	7. Miley or Selena

A Niley Story: Peace, Love, Niley

**Chapter 7: **

_**"Miley or Selena"**_

**February 15th, 2009: **

Miley's POV:

__Sitting in my bedroom, alone, waiting for Mandy to come back from her rehearsal with the Beach Girls for their tour..... is REALLY BORING! So I've been writing songs for the past three hours to fill up time. It sounds kind of lame, I know, but I'm a singer. It's what I do, that and act. I've had _**SO**_ much on my mind, the past couple of days. Ever since the "blow-up" (or whatever it was) at the 'Send It On' recording session, I've been really quiet. Mandy thinks I'm going insane; that blocking out all my feelings from her, will explode at some point if I don't tell her what I'm thinking about (which _I,_ ironically think is INSANE!) But Mandy's.. well Mandy! Duh.

But what's been on my mind, is obviously, Nick and Selena. Nobody knows what happened out in the parking lot besides Selena, Nick, and I (or at least not that I know of). What's bugging me the most is that after Selena ran off, I couldn't find her again. Nick just HAD to walk out at that moment, not that I'm blaming him, well I don't really know if I should blame him or not, but I really wish Sel and I could of dealt with our nonverbal feud. Then all of this wouldn't of been happening, I would be talking (more than I was), I would have more friends to talk to, my mind could escape from my parents fights (which still has made no progress), and............... I wouldn't be so...... depressed.

I think I'm finally crashing. After these whole two years of expensive fame, I think I'm finally falling, breaking, getting pay-back, etc. What else could top all of this pain in my life right now? I don't want to turn into Elvis, or Marilyn Monroe. After many years of great fame, end up taking drugs from depression, and pressure to be a better person. I want to prove the world otherwise, and more important myself otherwise. I haven't had that much self confidence lately......... I guess I just need to get my old self back. AND FAST! Before my parents DO get a divorce.

I snapped out of my thoughts, glance around the dark maroon guest room, then looked down at the guitar and blank paper. I said I've been writing for hours, well I've just been thinking for hours.... I guess. I keep fiddling with my guitar but I can't get my self to think of anything. It's not like I don't have anything to write about, (yah right), it's that I don't know WHAT to write about. My life is too overwhelming at the moment. I heard the garage door slam and I walked out of the bed room and to the kitchen, to see Mandy setting down her work out bag. She looked up at me.

"Hey Mandy" I said weakly, then gave a phony smile.

"Hey Miles" she said glancing up at me, then looking back down at her work out bag. She straightened up her presence by standing straight after she looked back up from her work bag. It only took her about 2 seconds to see through my fake identity. "What's wrong Miles?" said Mandy.

"Er. Nothing Much why?" I said after giving a happy (but untrue) smile.

"Come on, I know you. What really is wrong?" She looked at me with a suspicious look, and I quickly looked down. "It's not the whole _Selena _thing is it?" Mandy asked.

"Well...." I sat down at the kitchen table, and I watched her sit down next to me. "of course it is, that and my..... parents," I said after looking down at my hands twining together, in shame.

"Miles, _you _can't seriously blame yourself for all of this! Can you?" said Mandy. She looked at me, for some reason, with a scared look. She knew what my answer was... 'yes'. "Miley, I told you there's nothing you can do about it," Mandy said. Then she looked down at my hands, then gave me a half-hug, and whispered, "You need to let things straiten out for themselves, before getting involved."

"But _I am _involved!" I declared.

"Yes, but..... I mean.... just give them time to think, this is your parents battle, not _yours_. In the long run, they'll do what's best for you, okay?" she said, then looked at me for reassurance.

I shook my head yes, knowing Mandy wouldn't give me a choice.

"And as for Selena, you guys will become friends again before you know it," she flashed a smile, as I looked up, smiling too.

"Thanks Mandy," I said, a little unsure of the advice, but I figured she was right, because she was usually right.

"Why don't we go somewhere? To get your mind off things," Mandy suggested.

At first I was a little unsure but I said okay, next thing I knew, I was in the car with Mandy driving to a restaurant (Mandy nerve tells me where were going, she likes surprises. I on the other hand, am different. I HATE SURPRISES!)

"We're here!" she yelled as we stepped out of the car.

We walked from the small parking lot, to the brick building restaurant. I looked up at it, admiring the old candled lanterns, and the middle-ages theme they had going. It reminded me of Harry Potter. (a/n: I LOVE THOSE BOOKS, and movies.) We walked up the steps and through the front door. The place was quiet, with the exception of mellow whispers, rooming through the air.

"This way," said the waitress, before she led us to our tables.

Mandy and I sat down, in a booth across from each other. The waitress was speaking about the specials, but I was tuned-out, by still looking around the room.

Demi's POV:

Selena has been a big damper all day, well for the past 4 days actually, ever since Nick broke up with her. But she seemed even more depressed the evening after the recording session for 'Send It On'. She didn't tell me anything about what happened after she ran out. After she ran out of the room, Miley went after her, then minutes later Nick disappeared. Joe, Kevin, and I didn't know why either, we still don't know what happened, I just found Selena 20 minutes later crying her heart out behind a tree. I figured she was running back to her house but never mad it.

"Sel, where do you want to sit?" I asked Selena as the waiter held our menu's, looking rather inpatient if you asked me. Selena shrugged, looking down at her shoes, while holding onto her purse for dear life, like she was going to float up into the air at any moment. "Booth please," I said to the waiter.

He lead us to our tables, as we walked to our table, I spotted Miley and Mandy, sitting on the other side of the room. We sat down at our table, I was still staring at Miley (looking rather depressed) and Mandy who was talking, the waiter was listing our specials while trying to catches Selena and mine's attention, cuz neither of us were listening.

"Thank you," I said after staring away from Miley and to my menu.

The waiter walked away and I grabbed Selena's hand, which was resting on the table. I nodded my head towards Mi and Mandy. Selena looked at me, then Miley and Mandy. And I saw the sad expression on her face, she looked down.

"What about them?" said Selena, still looking down in despair.

"You _know,_ what about them. We should go talk to them," I suggested.

"I'd rather not," Selena whispered.

"Sel, you'll have to talk to her at some point. _Why not now?" _I whispered, so quiet so that only Selena could hear.

"Because..." she took a deep breath. "I feel like all of this is my fault. Well I _know_ all of this is my fault," Selena looked up at me with sad eyes. "Talking to her would make me feel more guilty."

"How the _heck_ is this your fault?! It's not either of your fault," I demanded.

"_I'm _the reason they broke up. _I'm_ the reason_ they're_ not talking. _I'm_ the reason why all _three_ of us aren't talking. It's all _my_ fault!" she said, almost in tears.

I was to shocked to answer, how could she really blame herself for this? I mean yah she did cause the break up. But this whole fight now isn't ALL her fault, i think. "Come on Sel," I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to Miley and Mandy's table quickly, before she had time to refuse.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Starting school tomorrow, so I won't be posting as often! Sorry, I know this is late to. Please forgive me! COMMENT PLEASE! You can comment even if your not a user in Fan Fiction! Thanks :)

NEXT Chapter (I hope): September 12th-14th, 2009 (Saturday- Monday of next weekend!!!!)


	8. Does Anybody Love Me Anymore?

A Niley Story

_Chapter 8_

**"Does Anyone Love Me Anymore?"**

**Miley's POV:**

When I saw Selena and Demi running in our direction, I'm pretty sure my heart DROPPED! I thought Selena was mad at me! Why would she want to talk to me, but by the looks of it, it looked like she didn't want to come over but Demi was forcing her too. And besides shouldn't **I **be the one who is mad at her! She was my friend, and she went out with _MY _boyfriend while **I WAS STILL DATING HIM!!!!!!!! **And by him of course I mean NICK!

"Hey guys! Can we sit with you?" Demi asked, rather cheerfully. I could tell Mandy was happy they came over to, by the expression on her face. I'm sure she would be happy for this to all get straightened out, and me go back to my rather, normal, cheerful self!

"Of COURSE you can," said Mandy, even though it was unneeded because Demi already sat down besides Mandy. Leaving Selena the seat next to me. Once Mandy and Demi got up because they said they both had to go to the bathroom all of the sudden, Selena and I looked up at each other wondering who should talk first.

I had this feeling at the pit of my stomach that things weren't going to change tonight, not after this, they were going to stay the same, or possibly get worse.

"I'm sorry," Selena said, looking me in they eyes with tears running past lips.

In response to this, I just looked down. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure if I should forgive Selena, or smack her on the face and storm out of the building. She knew how much I love Nick! How could they both betray me. But I guess I of all people shouldn't be the one to judge, after what I did (a/n: which you'll find out later in the book).

"I REALLY shouldn't of gone out with Nick. I knew how much you loved him---" repeated Selena, her voice cracking, followed by the falling tears, "and it wasn't right of me to do what I did. I guess I got jealous, and I took advantage of both of you.... and... it was wrong." She whispered the last part, I could barely make out the words, "It's not like I really loved him anyway."

I just sat there in silence, I wasn't in shock, I just didn't know what to say without messing something up, like ruining our friendship even more (if thats possible).

"Miley?" said Selena, worried if I was going to forgive her or not. I was still making eye contact with her though, but I guess she couldn't read my poker face, which tends to fool a lot of people.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I really am sorry," she said. Our conversation at this point was so quiet, we had sit there for ten seconds before we could talk, to figure out what the other person had said. "Do you forgive me?"

"I----," I said, before I looked around the restaurant, wishing someone would come and save me. I really didn't want to face this again. Not today at least. "I don't know. I really don't."

**Selena's POV:**

I chocked on my tears, for I knew that would be the answer, I knew that was the truth. I really didn't deserve Miley's forgiveness. Especially after what I did to a great person like her. She was perfect, always looked beautiful, has this amazing career. And when I saw her with Nick, I guess I was just jealous. I knew that was the ONE thing I could take from her, and sadly, I did, and I lost my best friend in the process. And at the end I didn't even get the guy, not like I deserved too.

"Okay, I really am sorry though." I said, as my last hopeful words as I stood up and started to put one foot in front of the other, not caring if Demi was still "in the bathroom".

**Miley's POV: **

I really couldn't let her out of my life. She's a great friend, but I didn't want her to do this again. But as I saw her stand up and walk away, my heart broke even more. I couldn't lose a best friend, not another one. But I didn't have any words to say, so I use actions instead. I quickly got up and put a hand on her shoulder. I shot her a 'I'm sorry too look' and I'm pretty sure she got it, as she rapped her arms around me, and I did the same. It was great to have my best friend back. I knew how sorry she was, she never really had to explain it with words, I could just tell.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around with salty-water falling down my face and smile that could express nothing other happiness. But what I thought was Mandy, wasn't it was worse, MUCH WORSE!

"J-Justin?" I said, shocking words leaving my mouth. He stood there with smile on his face, he rapped his arms around me.

"I thought you left, to move to New York for modeling?" I said after I pulled away.

"I couldn't stay away from 'My Girl'," he said. I got frightened by those words, those were Nick's words to say, not his. I know this is all my fault, for Justin shouldn't be blamed, I didn't tell him I was dating Nick back then. But I never thought I would have to tell him. I thought he was moving and would leave me forever! And never have to come back, so I wouldn't have to explain, but I guess not.

Selena looked at me, astonished that she THOUGHT I was actually with Justin! But I WASN'T! He thought we were, but I thought we were just friends. But that all changed the day he left California and told me he loved me. But of course I didn't say it back, it wasn't true. But he was too blind to see that I thought of him as a friend.

Selena spoke, "Miley?" after giving me a 'is this true look'. I quickly shook my head at her, but she ran away. She left me, without giving her an explanation. She went out with my boyfriend, and I know she thought the paparazzi was mistaken by thinking that Justin and I were dating, and thats because I TOLD her it was, and thats the truth! But it's not like she was telling me the truth then, that she was secretly with my boyfriend.

My head was spinning around in confusion with all these thoughts, like: Shouldn't I be mad at Selena? Are we forgiven? Doesn't Justin know where only friends? Does Nick still love me? and most importantly..........

_Does anyone I love, love me anymore?_

And I just stood there, not hugging back the guy I didn't love.

_TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!_

**Sorry it's short! I'll post the next one sometime this week! Promise! School started and I'm already sick :{ yuck!!!!**

**DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA, IS COMING NEXT!!!! ~i hope sometimes when I write I change my mind... :)**


	9. Time To Go!

_**A Niley Story**_

_Chapter 9_

_**"Time To Go!!"**_

_**Selena's POV:**_

I stood there in shock, as Justin hugged Miley and called her 'My Girl'. Deep down inside I was praying to God he was friends with her, but I just couldn't get myself to believe it.

Yah, I know I'm being a big, fat, hypocrite right now, from me trying to get with Nick while he was dating Miley, but I didn't feel that way anymore, I guess I was just jealous of Miley. And I know, or at least thought, that 'Niley' would never cheat on each other, I mean besides ME trying to get Nick to like me (but he didn't), but the looks of 'Mustin' right now, it seems that there relationship was on, and they WERE together when she told me they weren't! I think. I was just starting to regret not believing what the paparazzi said, (for the first time in my life) maybe I should have believed them, and not her.

I walked away from the horrible 'Mustin' scene forming before my eyes. My head was still swarming with thoughts of Miley's and my past. I know I, of all people, shouldn't be mad at her. After all I tried to get steal her boyfriend. But I just was to confused to say, or do, anything at the moment. So I just walked away.

I took out my phone and texted to Demi to meet me by the car. She replied right away telling me she was coming, I'm guessing her and Mandy were probably at another table or something, trying to get Miley and I to become friends by leaving us alone, forcing us to talk.

Two minutes later Demi walked outside, and approached me, and gently placed her hand on my shoulder. She probably knew something was wrong, and for sure she was thinking it when she asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing." I quietly responded. Then she slowly put her hand down, and I stood, not moving, waiting for her to unlock the car doors. Once I heard her search for her keys in her purse, then the car beep, meaning it was unlocked, I grabbed the door handle and opened the car door, and got in. Demi walked around the car and got in on the driver's side of the car. She paused before starting the car, she looked at me and repeated her sentence.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes," I whispered. "I just want to go home."

"Okay." With that, we drove home in silence.

_**Miley's POV: **_

Justin was going on and on (not to be rude though) about his modeling trip to NYC, as I stood there not "exactly" listening, more thinking about Selena...... and Nick, and the whole mess we made many many months ago. I was trying to look over Justin's shoulder, without him noticing, to see if Sel had left yet, but she was nowhere in sight.

Finally, about two minutes later, Mandy came to the rescue.

"Hey guys." She said, flashing a smile at me, then it disappeared once she looked at Justin. She looked at me, and I could tell she was confused, just as much as I was. We were both thinking "What's HE doing here?"

Justin smiled at us, not really noticing what we were thinking and telling each other, but hey, most boys don't. Once he was done, we all just stood there, not really knowing what to do now. So I praised God for this moment, as I told Justin, Mandy and I had to go.

"I'm sorry Justin," I said giving him a sad (fake) face. "Mandy and I have to go," I hugged him again, I wish I had Demi's gift and I could just walk out without saying anything and just leave Justin in the dust, after everything he's caused me, but that would be kind of mean, and it's not like he broke up Nick and I on purpose, and now that I think of it, Demi probably wouldn't march out either, well on this occasion.

"It's okay," he replied, while hugging back. "I'll see you around," he said after we released our hug, then he gave me a friendly smirk. And with that I grabbed Mandy's hand and practically dragged her out of the restaurant before throwing $30 on our table.

Once we got inside the car Mandy was already throwing questions at me, like she just became someone from the paparazzi "crew".

"How'd it go with Selena? Why did she text Demi to meet at the car? Why the heck was Justin hugging you? Why is he HERE?" she spattered at me. It practically sounded like one sentence.

"Wow there! Slow down!"

"Sorry, but really I thought you didn't like him." Mandy said. I wanted to slap her on the side of the head.

"MANDY! I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I insisted.

"Well, that's what I thought. But It just didn't look like it from my point of view," She said, calming down her voice.

"I think Selena's point of view too," I mumbled.

"Huh?" Mandy said, turning to me, looking confused.

"Nothing," I said.

_**20 Minutes later......**_

We pulled up to Mandy's apartment. We stepped out of the car, and walked up to her floor. She took out her key and unlocked the door. We walked in and put our jackets on the kitchen chairs.

"Sooooo.... wanna watch a movie?" Mandy asked.

"Sure," I said smiling, I was willing to do anything to get Justin off my mind. "I think I'm going to put my pajama's on first."

"Me too," and with that we each walked to our rooms to get our pj's on.

I placed my phone on my dresser, and my purse beside it. I pulled out my pajama's out of the guest-bedroom dresser. I slipped off my jeans, and put on my green pajama pants. As I was about to change into my top my phone rang once. I walked over to the night stand, and picked it up. I pushed 'okay' to unlock it. Then I glanced at the screen to see a name that I REALLY DIDN'T EXPECT to see!

Phone screen:

1 Txt: from: _Nick Jonas_

I shoot my head up in surprise. My heart was racing crazily, unsure wether to read the text or not. But without over thinking my many thoughts, I read the text. Which read:

My heart is breaking,

Life is breathtaking,

I want to see you,

Under tonight's stars and blue.

.... meet me at the beach tonight, 1 am.

_~Nicholas_

(a/n: yah, I know it's cheesy. I'm don't have Nick's writing talent. Live with it for now, lol.)

My heart dropped when I hear read the text out loud, but mostly to myself. I was excited, scared, nervous, and... confused. Then there was a knock on the door followed by Mandy's voice.

"Miles, are you done yet?" she yelled threw the door.

"Almost, be out in a sec," I responded. I quickly shut my phone and finished changing. I walked out to the living room. I could hear Mandy in the kitchen, making popcorn. I smiled to myself, I don't know why I felt so happy, but at the moment I was just so happy to have a friend like her, help me through ALL of this.

I saw all of her DVD's sitting on the coffee table, so I knelt down and looked through them, picking out which one we'd like the best.

I started laughing when I read the title of one of Mandy's FAVORITE MOVIES.

"Heyyy!" She sang. "I've got POPCORN!" We both laughed, she placed the popcorn on the table and then helped me pick out a movie.

"What do ya wanna watch?" she asked, back in her regular voice, siting down on the floor next to me.

"I dunno." I looked at a video and quickly grabbed it. "How about this?" I held the cover towards her.

"Sydney White?" (a/n: I don't really care what movie it is, just picked one) "Sure, why not." She grabbed the DVD, got up off the ground and put the DVD in.

I looked at the clock, to make sure I didn't lose track of time. It was already 10:45 pm, I had to make sure I would make it on time. I was now wondering if I should tell Mandy or not, she is my best friend, but I didn't want anymore craziness tonight, and knowing Mandy, if I told her Nick wanted to meet me, she would cause just that craziness. Plus I was just to excited to see Nick that I didn't want to waste anytime explaining it to Mandy, I just wanted to be prepared to run out the door any second, haha, I don't know why.

The movie was an hour and a half through, and it was now 12:15. Mandy was still wide awake, still watching the movie. While I was sitting there, with nothing better to do then twiddle my fingers from the nervousness going through my body at the time. I found myself looking at Mandy every minute to see if she was asleep yet, and I think she started to notice cause now every time I did it, she looked back at me; confused. The clock now read 12:30, it took about 7 minutes to get to the beach from here, and I couldn't wait any longer to meet him. I started to think about what he wanted to tell me, then the more I thought, the more nervous I got. _What if he was going to yell at me? What if he thinks I am dating Justin? What if he wants to get back together? What if he just wants to be friends?_ All these 'What if's' running through my mind.... were SOOOOOOO NOT helping my nerves. I told myself to stop thinking about it, and just wait and find out. I looked at the clock, once again, it was 12:50,** TIME TO GO!**.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1-3 reviews plz?! :) thank you!

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry! THIS IS SOOOOO LATE! :l I feel bad, I hope your not to mad and I hope you like it. I've been working on this all day (well the whole time I've been awake) I'm sick, so I got up at 12. haha.

*** I thought of some good ideas for the upcoming chapters as I was typing this chapters, well I already had ideas but I tend to change them as I go. Hope you like it.

Hope to get the next one out soon..... maybe even this week! Thanks :)

check out my youtube page for other stories..... .com/iluvCyrusJB

Thanks yall!


	10. Two Identical Shadows

READ PLZ: I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! Please don't hate me! I went on writers block with this story! I couldn't think of anything to write, well I could but

it all sucked so I didn't finish writing it. Well... please don't hate me, forgive me. Thank you for the comments last time! Keep posting them it makes me smile and inspired! 19 comments! (I believe) 17 on youtube and 2 on here! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

At least 3-5 comments on THIS FAN FICTION account till the next episode PLEASE!!!! You don't need an account or to be logged in to leave a review! If you have any suggestions for this story feel free to tell me too! I love ideas from you guys! They make me a better writer! Plus this took me 4 hours to make! :l

* * *

A Niley Story: Peace, Love, Niley

Chapter 10

"Two Identical Shadows"

continued from last time....

Miley's POV:

With the rush of excitement that bolted threw me. I jumped off the coach, clutching my navy seater in hand. Mandy was now sound-asleep on the black leather coach. Trying hard to keep my excitement down I picked up my phone off the coffee table and swiftly walked out the door, down the stairs and too the beach.

Nick's POV:

I could feel my heart beating louder with each breath I took. My head throbbing because I was thinking so much. I truly don't know why I am so nervous, I just am. I didn't even know what I was going to say to her when she came, I just know I don't want her out of my life. I want her in it, even if that means we have to be just friends.

The sound of footsteps crunching over the wet sand on the beach.

I turned around to see... standing right before me... Miley. She gave her elegant, beautiful smile in my direction as I slowly walked towards her, my heart pounding faster with each step.

"Hey," said Miley.

"Hi," I said, smiling back at her. When I finally reached her, she surprised me by engulfing me in a hug. It didn't take long for me to hug back. We just stood there for a couple of seconds, arms wrapped around each other, I slowly breathed in her scent that I use to be so accustomed too. Finally we let go, both still smiling brightly. "Would you like to take a walk?"

"I would love too," she said.

We walked back-and-forth on the beach for what seemed like seconds, but apparently was hours. It was nice to talk to her, like how we use to. Just like two normal teenagers... I really missed that. We didn't talk about our jobs, tours, or anything like that. We just... talked. About what songs we're both writing right now, how our family is doing... normal stuff.

I glanced down at my cell phone, for it to read, 3:30 am.

Miley's POV:

I glanced over from the ocean when I noticed a bright light in the corner of my eye. I saw Nick's phone that read 3:30 am. My eyes widen, "3:30!" Shoot! Mandy's gonna kill me right after she gets a heart attack. If she wakes up.

Nick looked up to meet her eyes, he chuckled, "I guess we talked longer than we thought."

I giggled, but I was more nervous about what Mandy was going to do if she woke up to a empty apartment. "I'm glad your having a laugh at this, but if Mandy wakes up and I'm not home I'M SCREWED!"

In response he laughed, than stopped and looked at me with a confused expression. Then he said something which I would rather die than answer...

"Why are you staying at Mandy's house?"

I tried to play it cool. I am pretty sure I failed... "What are you talked about?" I said giving him a fake surprised/angry look. "She's my best friend! I can stay at her house whenever I want!"

Nick was taken back to they way I responded to his question. He looked deep into my eyes, I could easily see his confusion. I knew, that he knew something was up. After multiple attempts to try and read my eyes, he finally asked me, "What's wrong Miles?"

With the depth of worry and nervousness in my body I still got shivers from the way he said my name, it brought me a boost of confidence. Though I still looked at the ground, so he couldn't tell I was lying. "Nothing, I'm just staying over at Mandy's house for a little while...." My voice trailed off by then.

He didn't buy it, "You know you can tell me. We are friends now, right?" Yay! Friends...... that brightens up my day, not!

"NOTHINGS WRONG NICK!" I snapped! Friends is better than nothing, but I couldn't tell him why I was acting this way... well scared... without telling him why I was staying at Mandy's house. And how do you tell your ex-boyfriend (who you still love to death) that your parents fight every night, and your just waiting for them to get a divorce but in the mean-time your staying at your best friends house because your to scared to face reality and accept that your mom and dad don't love each other anymore?????....... I'll take "My life stinks right now" for 1 billion please. (Jk) (A/n: don't take any of this personally guys, this is the "Miley's" opinions)

He looked at me, rather scared for my breakout. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"No, Nick," I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," sighing. "My life's just going down hill right now... and... some subjects are a little to personal at the moment." I looked into his eyes to see his reaction. Once again, I knew what he was thinking. He knows something is wrong. He knows something is very wrong, but thank god he also knows NOT to push the topic anymore. He looked at the beach, than the parking lot, in the other direction. He looked back at me, "You want me to take you home?"

"Uh... thats okay," I said flashing a fake smile. "I think I'll go back to Mandy's on my own." For some reason I was scared. Scared to have him take me home.

I didn't know if it was from our past relationship and how we just started talking again, or him taking me home could just be awkward?? Or if it was because of our previous conversation? Something tells me it's a tie!

UGH! My head is hurts, I even think orderly! That didn't make sense either..?

"Oh, okay," he gave a weak smile, and disappointed eyes.

"Maybe some other time....." I quickly added on, not wanting to see him hurt, "... we could do this again?"

"Sure, that would be great." He smile grew bigger. And it made me feel happy.

We walked over to the parking lot, he stood by his car door.

"Did you drive here?" He asked looking around to find another car, but to only see an abonded parking lot.

"No" I simply replied.

Something that kind of surprised me... I noticed he got all tense, and maybe even scared. I don't really know why.

"Maybe I should take you to Mandy's" He said, in a hurried tone. He continued to look around the parking lot, I followed his gaze.

"What's the matter?"

"It's 3:30 am. I don't think its such a good idea to walk to Mandy's this late at night. Let me take you." I guess I was being stubborn, and I don't know why but I just wanted to walk home.

"No, thats okay Nick. Her apartment is out of the way from your house."

"Please Miles. I know that, but its worse to walk home. I don't think its safe," he looked at me, worried. His reply reminded me of how my father acted. It made me a little sad, and even angry.

"NICK! I'LL BE FINE!" I stormed off angrily. Only to be pulled back on my arm by Nick. What's wrong with me? Are my parents arguments really having this much of an affect on me? Do I miss how they use to love, and take care of me that much? I'm 17! Practically an adult! I shouldn't act like a two year-old!

"Please Miles! I don't want anything happening to you!" I was surprised by this, I didn't think he cared about me this much. I tried to tug my arm out of his grip but he just held on tighter.

"What would your father want you to do?"

Not my father.... Nick knew I always obeyed my father, and how he taught me right from wrong. And I knew my father would have told me to let Nick drive me home... I just couldn't do that. Something inside me told me not too! I just got more angry with Nick.

"Please let me go!" I yelped once he tried to pull me into the passengers seat (gently though).

"No Miley!" I could tell he was scared by the way I was acting. When he took one hand off me to opened the passenger's door of his car, I took the chance to make a break for it. I ran as fast as I could out of the parking lot and down the street.

Nick's POV:

I let go of her hand, to open the car door and the next thing I knew she was sprinting out of the parking lot, and out of sight. I was shocked, I didn't know why she was acting this way. Does she not trust me? Did I say something I shouldn't have? well... I guess I did. I didn't get much time to stand there, knowing I would lose track of Miley. I quickly picked up my feet and ran after her as fast as I could. It took a couple of seconds of sprinting before I could see a dark shadow before me, made by the dull street lights hanging above the figure. I knew it was Miley, not only by the long wavy hair but the way the figure was sprinting down the street. I continued to run, faster and faster with each leap. Then I noticed the dark shadow stopping right under the next street light....

Miley's POV:

I kept running, not exactly knowing where I was going. I kept running and running. I knew I was in more shape than Nick, because I run around on the stage every night. But still... it's not like Nick wasn't out of shape.

I didn't take the time to look back and see if Nick was following me. I just kept running. When I ran past a street light and into the dark, I looked around. And something across the street caught my attention... it couldn't be??? Is that... my dad? It couldn't possible be him. Stumbling out of a bar at three-thirty in the morning (but who am I too judge at this late hour. I'm out too.) The large man, who looked amazingly like my father, was rather crookedly walking down the other side walk.

Foot steps running beside me... I felt a body gently collide with mine.

I jumped in surprise, and looked beside me. Too see Nick, panting and putting his head down, to catch his breath. I didn't even realized I had stopped running. He looked back up at me, my body so in shock I don't even think I had an expression written on my face.

He looked at me confused, "Miley, why are you running from me? I won't hurt you-" he stopped when he finally noticed my body was frozen in fear. He quickly acted by wiping my unknown tears on my cheeks "Miles, what happened?"

I looked back over to the other side of the street. Directing my eyes at the drunken man stumbling his way down the road. "My father..." I lightly whispered.

Nick followed my eyes, and looked at the man on other side of the road. "Huh?" Not hearing me the first time.

I looked at Nick and he looked back at me, I was about to repeat myself when I heard tire tracks making there way threw the normally abandoned street. I heard a loud honk and I looked over at the Semi-truck, trying to avoid a shadow on the street. My eyes widened with fear when I looked over and didn't see my dad on the sidewalk anymore. It then hit me.

"DADDY! WATCH OUT!"

* * *

3-5 comments?

Do you think the "Shadow/stranger" is Billy Ray?

Why did Miley act so emotional? (I'm sure you know)

Do you think the man will get run over by the semi?

What will Nick and Miley do?

find out on chapter 11!

Hope you liked this chapter, hope i didn't bore you too much, and I also hope i didn't kill you because I know I took forever to post! :( I really am sorry

p.s. SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES! I have grammar next in English so maybe that will help, lol.

ANY QUESTIONS?? FEEL FREE TO ASK! Either twitter me or message me on youtube (I'm not really good with technology on this account, you still can message me on this account if you want!)

Twitter: /MileyCJB

Youtube: .com/iluvCyrusJB

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK BY ME THROUGH ALL OF MY STORIES!!!!! I'LL TRY TO GET BETTER AT POSTING!!!!!!! PROMISE!


End file.
